


The Goddess of Sorcery

by Fawnsummer



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawnsummer/pseuds/Fawnsummer
Summary: One Shot chapters featuring my OC Sévérine; an origin story of sorts.The Arcana characters are owed by NixHydra, Sévérine and Andre belong to me.





	1. The Fool

Sévérine held onto her father's sleeve as he led her through the crowded market. It was the busiest she'd ever seen it, but with the Summer Solstice tomorrow, she guessed everyone in Vesuvia was getting ready for the festivities. A man called to her father from the far side of the market, she followed closely as he weaved them through the throng to the his stall.

"If it isn't the elusive Andre Fawnsummer!" the man greeted her father with a slap on the shoulder. Sévérine surveyed her surroundings as her father and the stallholder exchanged pleasantries, she had just turned fifteen and was now deemed old enough to explore the city alone if she wanted to, as long as she returned to the docks for the boat home to Opaline by sundown. She closely examined the fine tapestries the man was selling, they were beautiful; such rich colours weaved in intricate patterns. The tapestry that hung behind the stallholder was the most stunning of all, it was of the Palace; pearlescent threads shimmered in the sunlight against the purple and blue of the night sky - breathtaking. A tapestry that had been draped over the front of the stall seemed to be swaying, which seemed a bit off when there wasn't a breath of wind. Bending forward, she moved the tapestry to the side to find two pairs of eyes gleaming in the dimness.

"Hello?" she said, moving the tapestry away. With one swift movement, she was pulled under the stall, a brawny hand pressed firmly against her mouth. Stifling a sob, Sévérine fought against the firm arms wrapped around her.

"Ssshhhh" a voice whispered. She turned her frantic gaze to the boy kneeling next to her. He pressed a finger to his lips in a silent gesture, then pointed it upwards. Sévérine could hear her father and the stallholder talking, he was telling Andre about some ruffians who had been stealing bread from one of the stalls and to keep a lookout.

While she couldn't see the boy who held her, the other one was filthy. His torn clothes were covered in the sandy dirt of the marketplace floor, and his blonde curls fell in tangles around his angelic face - so at odds with the dirt and grime. When he gazed up at her, he had the most astonishing eyes she'd ever seen; they were the colour of violets.

"We're not going to hurt you," he leaned in close, "if you promise not to scream we'll let you go."

Sévérine nodded, shame engulfed her as her eyes filled with tears.

"It's alright" the boy that held her whispered, taking his hand from her mouth, "I'm sorry if I hurt you." She looked up into his emerald green eyes, shining in the dim like the scales of a sea serpent. This boy was so tall his head bent under the stall, straight, dark hair fell like curtains around his face.

"Who are you?!" she demanded, struggling out of his grasp, "I have to get back to my father." She made to crawl out from under the stall.

"Wait!" the violet eyed boy said, reaching for her.

Suddenly, the tapestry was ripped aside and the stall-holder's head appeared.

"You!" he growled.

"Go go go!" screeched the emerald eyed boy, pushing Sévérine out the other side. Scrambling to their feet, violet eyes raced ahead as emerald eyes yanked Sévérine up onto his back. She didn't have to time to scream as they ran like hell through the chaos of the market.

~

The two boys zigzagged through the crowd. Violet eyes grabbed fruit from one of the stands, tossing it back to emerald eyes who caught every single one easily. Sévérine couldn't see where he put them from her position on his back, and she didn't dare lean over his shoulder to investigate or attempt to jump down. Shouts erupted all around them as they continued their dance through the hoards, until they broke out onto the streets. They kept on running until the shouts and thundering footsteps behind them died away.

Ducking down an alleyway, they came to a battered door set into an alcove. Violet eyes pushed it open with emerald eyes and Sévérine in tow. They went up a set of creaking stairs and across a dark corridor lined with several closed doors, until they reached the end. Violet eyes opened the last door, and led them up yet more stairs and another door in which he used a rusty key to open. When they were safely inside with the door locked behind them, emerald eyes let Sévérine down. She was about to scream at them to take her back, when she saw the state of the room. It was some sort of attic space, sparsely furnished with a washstand against one wall, and two ripped couches facing each other in the middle of the room - bedding and clothes draped all over it.

"That must be where they sleep" Sévérine thought.

Her gaze drifted to the corner of the room where a metal bucket sat beneath a huge hole in the roof. Sévérine bit the inside of her cheek to stop a gasp, she and her father were poor, but this was dire.

"Do you live here?" she asked, staring at the dappled light that settled on the flimsy bucket from the open sky above.

"It would be so cold in here in winter" she thought, turning to the boys.

Violet eyes nodded, "I'm Asra, and this is Muriel" he gestured to emerald eyes who stood with his arms crossed, eyes fixed to the floor.

"I'm Sévérine" she replied.

"That's an Opaline name" Asra said.

"How did you know that?"

"My mother was from there" he replied

"Does she live here with you?"

"No" he said, quickly turning away from her, "it's just Muriel and I now, we're each other's family."

Sévérine stopped wandering and stared at them. They were just boys, probably around her own age and they were living in this squalor with no guardians.

"We take care of each other, we don't need anyone else" Muriel said, his tone defiant.

"What about the other rooms we passed on the way up here?"

"Are you always this curious?" Muriel asked.

"You were the ones who brought me here without my consent!" Sévérine marched right up to Muriel so they were toe to toe, craning her neck to look up at him.

"Let's have a seat shall we?" Asra said in an attempt to defuse the tension. He gestured to the old couches.

"Fine" Muriel said, stepping away from Sévérine but still glaring at her as he sat down. Something dug into Sévérine's leg as she plopped down on the threadbare cushions. Wincing, she pulled the new deck of cards her father had bought her at the market that morning out of her pocket.

"Are those cards?" Asra asked, his violet eyes glittering.

"They are" she replied, "do you play?"

The afternoon passed by in a haze of laughter as the three of them played game after game with Sévérine's cards, from Gin Rummy to Cribbage and even Quicksand - a Vesuvian card game the boys taught her. Sévérine was a very good player and picked up the new game easily, t was like second nature to her which fascinated Asra no end. Despite their awful living situation, and not to mention the fact they'd kidnapped her, Sévérine thought the boys were charming, kind and well mannered. She was curious to know how they came to be living there with noone to take care of them, but she decided not to press them.

"She's won again" Muriel sighed, tossing his cards down.

"This calls for a celebration!" Asra said, setting a dusty bottle of cider on the table.

Sévérine looked to the windows, the afternoon light was starting to dwindle, illuminating the dustmotes in the room. She stood up abruptly, "I have to go, my father will be waiting for me."

"I'll walk with you" Asra said, following her to the door.

"No, it's ok" she replied. Asra's lovely face fell, twisting something inside her chest.

"I really enjoyed today" she said, "I'll try to find you again."

Before they could reply, she was gone.


	2. The Magician

10 years later....

Sandalwood incense filled the air of the tiny magic shop as Sévérine leaned over the glass cabinet. Several squat candles sat on the glass surface, but between them and the lanterns above, it was too dim for her to be able to read the labels on the little coloured vials and trinkets inside.   
She reached for one of the candles to move it closer, when a loud bang came from behind the closed door at the back of the shop. She jerked in fright, sending wax spilling over the the glass, "damn" she hissed, as hot wax splashed onto her wrist. Setting the candle down, she tiptoed to the door and tentatively pressed an ear to the dark wood. She could just make out the soft rumble of two voices:

"Why have you brought her here? We don't know anything about her!"

"She has magic Asra, dangerous magic..."

"What do you mean 'dangerous'?"

The creak of wood and material swishing muffled the voices making it hard for Sévérine to hear them. She pressed herself more fully against the door, but it was no use. With a sigh, she moved over to the window that faced the main street. The last of the light was tipping the buildings in light like orange flames, painting the street below with long shadows that stretched to doorways and alcoves. It had been a typical Vesuvian Summer's day that was quickly cooling off to a chilly night. Sévérine shivered as the evening air slipped through the cracks in the old window frame. She cast her mind over the last few days, but couldn't remember much of anything. The last thing she recalled was stopping by the market on her way to work to get some fresh fruit to have with lunch. She wasn't sure if that was this morning, yesterday or last week!

She'd arrived in Vesuvia six months ago, excited to have landed her dream job at the city library. She used to come here with her father all the time to visit the busy marketplace and sneak a look at the palace. When he died, she knew she would make Vesuvia her home, the colourful residents and winding alleyways reminded her so much of her childhood and her beloved father. She reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a blue, velvet pouch, inside of which she kept her treasured deck of cards, the very ones her father had bought for her at the market here in Vesuvia a long time ago. It's the only thing she has left of him.

Just then, the closed door swung open and a figure stormed out. They didn't spare a glance at Sévérine as they pushed through the shop's front door and out onto the street beyond, letting the door bang loudly behind them. She shoved the cards back into her pocket and leant on the windowsill to catch a glimpse of the figure, but the night had swallowed them up.

She heard a sigh behind her - "sorry about that."

Sévérine turned from the window to come face to face with who she guessed must be the owner of the shop.

"I'm Asra" he said, putting a hand out. Sévérine looked at it, her eyes travelled up his tanned arm to his face. He was beautiful, with clear, tawny skin and gorgeous, fluffy white curls and these eyes.... his eyes were this incredible, piercing violet. Sévérine nearly lost her footing.

He gazed at her expectantly.

"Sévérine" she said, feeling the blush spreading over the apples of her cheeks as she took his offered hand.

"Sévérine?" he repeated, his face paling as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Are you alright?" she asked, stepping closer to him, feeling the pinch of his tightening grip.

He nodded his head vigorously, like he was trying to shake himself awake.

"Of course" he forced a smile as he dropped her hand.

Sévérine looked at him suspiciously. He looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't pinpoint why. Surely, she would remember those brilliant eyes if she'd seen them before.

"Come, I'll show you to your room," Asra led her towards the back of the shop to a staircase.

Upstairs, Asra showed her to a small room that faced the alleyway behind the shop. It was simply furnished with a single bed, a tatty armchair and a writing desk by the window. She took in her surroundings, her brows furrowed.

"Is this alright?" Asra asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

Asra hesitated for a moment, unsure of exactly how to put into words the bizarre situation they were in.

"Something happened to you in the library, I just want to make sure you're alright"

"But I have a home" she said.

"It's just for a few days, then I'll take you back to your home myself"

Sévérine walked to the desk and rested her hands on the back of the chair. Over her shoulder she said to Asra "you're the magician." Her voice sounded different, huskier.

Slightly startled, Asra could only nod.

"When The Magician appears, it's to tap into one's potential, to help them succeed, to transform," she turned to face Asra as she leant on the desk.

"But if reversed" she continued, "there's confusion and a lack of communication."

She stepped closer to him.

"Deceit."

Asra straightened in the doorway, his blood turning sluggish as this strange girl reminded him of his own game, his area of expertise - The Tarot.

Sévérine was toe to toe with Asra now, so close he could clearly see the flecks of gold and green in her wide hazel eyes. The air between them crackled with energy.

"I'm not your experiment." her eyes dropping to his lips.

Asra was struck speechless.

Blinking rapidly, Sévérine's features began to soften. As though snapping out of a trance, she stepped abruptly away from him.

"I need sleep" she said, herding Asra into the hallway and closing the door behind him. Asra stared at the grain in the wood of the door she had just shut in his face. Stunned was an understatement.

"She doesn't remember me" he breathed.

After a while, Sévérine heard Asra move away from the door from where she lay curled up on the bed, tears streaming down her face. What was happening to her? She'd seen herself warble about the tarot, it was like she was watching someone else - an outer body experience. She certainly wasn't acting herself. It wasn't like her to get into someone else's personal space like that, especially someone she'd just met. Except, Asra had looked at her like they'd met before. She didn't recall ever meeting him and she doubted she could ever forget a face like that. Gods, he is gorgeous. Sévérine blushed at the thought of those violet eyes. "I'm ridiculous" she scolded herself. Why would she be hassling Asra about the Tarot anyway? She doesn't know anything about it. A plain deck on the other hand... she pulled the velvet pouch that contained her beloved cards out of her pocket. She'd grown up with these cards and they had done good by her. Before coming to Vesuvia she was a highly skilled Blackjack player, that was pretty much how she managed to pay her rent. With the cards close to her chest, Sévérine fell into a troubled sleep.


	3. The Empress

Asra couldn't sleep.

He paced his small bedroom above the magic shop, twirling a tendril of pearlescent hair between his fingers.

"Sévérine is here and she doesn't remember me", he sighed.

She looks a little different he supposed, but still so beautiful, just like she was back then, which was what? 7, 8 years ago? with her long, deep chestnut hair and those shining hazel eyes that glowed when she was excited. He was surprised he only realised it was her when she said her name - Sévérine.

"Sev" he said aloud, into the dark. That's what she liked them to call her; him and Muriel.

"How can she not remember me?" Asra mused, "and Muriel brought her in! How can she not recall big, burly Muriel? Was he wearing his hood? He must have scared the life out of her!"

Asra stopped his pacing to stand in front of the full length mirror behind the door, in the dim light of the room he inspected his appearance, "I guess I look a little different too", he ran a hand through his fluffy curls.

The memory of Sévérine turning to him from the window tonight was etched in his mind. "She looked haunted" Asra thought, "but I guess it's to be expected when you almost destroy an entire building and wipe your memories in the process".

"Or" he thought, sitting on the end of his bed, "she's in shock". He nodded to himself, pleased with his own powers of deduction as he lay back on the bedspread with his hands folded behind his head.

"When The Magician appears, it's to tap into one's potential, to help them succeed, to transform...."

Sévérine's strange words from earlier floated across his consciousness, "her demeanour definitely changed when she spoke of the Magician card", he yawned, finally growing weary in these late hours, "not to mention her voice; so silky and almost... seductive." Asra rubbed his eyes aggressively.

"Still", he thought, his eyelids fluttering closed, "I'd say it's just shock".


	4. The High Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few warnings for this one - magic use, near death, angst

Sévérine and Asra sat huddled together at the little card table, the Book of Invocation open in front of them on the green and purple table cloth. By the soft glow of the lantern above them, Sévérine ran her forefinger over the page, following the instructions of the transformation spell Asra was trying to teach her. Despite it being a somewhat simple spell, Sévérine was nervous as this would be her first, real attempt at casting. A week ago, she was a normal girl with no exceptional talents to speak of (unless you call card counting a talent) and now she's here, living with a magician while he tries to help her grasp whatever is inside her. Asra kept calling it her 'magic' but it seemed too wild and uncontrollable to have any kind of ethereality. Had it always been there, lying in wait?

Asra leaned closer to Sévérine, so close she could smell the warm, smoky tea scent of him.

"You can do this Sev" he said, nudging her gently. "We've gone over it so many times, and I have every confidence in you."

Sévérine sat back, pushing the spell book away from her.

"I just can't get my head around the sequence of hand movements." She sighed.

"When is it that I flick my wrist..."

"DON'T flick your wrist!" Asra interrupted. "That will send your magic outwards and with yours so unchecked...." he caught the look on her face.

"It will be fine" he reassured her. "Come, let's begin."

Sévérine took his offered hand, and sliding off the chair, followed him around to the other side of the table where a small caudron has been placed. With a click of his fingers, Asra lit a flame beneath it. Aromatic spices instantly filled the tiny room, along with something else, something metallic that Sévérine couldn't place.

"This is just to help draw the magic out of you." Asra said, moving his slender fingers over the cauldron, as if to draw the perfume out.

"After a while, you'll be able to both summon and push your magic down just by thinking about it."

Sévérine stared at the tendrils of smoke swirling through Asra's fingers. Even with Asra's encouragement, she still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, but if he believed she could do it, then maybe she should at least try?

This might be her first casting attempt, but it wasn't the first time Sévérine had used her magic. The first and only time was purely accidental and conveniently, she couldn't remember any of it. All she knew was that it happened in the library where she was working at the time. Whatever she did turned the silent library into utter chaos and someone brought her straight to Asra. She couldn't remember who that person was, except that they argued with Asra in this backroom while she was made to wait in the front of the shop, utterly bewildered. Asra agreed to take her on as his apprentice to help her harness her raw magic and teach her the power of the tarot - his expertise.Although, she seemed to know a lot about the tarot already but she wasn't quite sure how or why. The episode at the library took some of her memories, and transplanted new ones - like her knowledge of the tarot.

Sévérine rolled up the sleeves of her tunic and looked to Asra for guidance.

"I'm ready." she breathed.

"Close your eyes" he said softly "and hold out your hands, palms up."

She did as he asked, and felt him move to stand behind her.

"Concentrate on the surface of your palms" He was so close she could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"Imagine your magic is sitting just below the surface of your skin, like a thin veil."

With her eyes still closed, Sévérine tuned everything out and focused on her hands. Gradually, she felt them start to tingle.

"That's it" Asra said. "Now move your right hand so it hovers above your left."

She did as he said, and felt the energy expand in the space between her palms.

"Don't forget to breathe" Asra chuckled, noticing the furrowing of her dark eyebrows in concentration.

"Savor your breath, lead with your heart and be present."

She took a deep breath.

"Now, carefully move your hands through the movements we practised. Try to keep the same level of energy between your hands - no more, no less."

Sévérine began the simple sequence of movements she'd done so many times before. Her movements were fluent, even with her eyes closed. As she approached the final gesture, she felt a sudden surge in her magic, fraying her control.

Sévérine moved her magic from one hand to the other.

Asra inhaled sharply behind her. "Don't flick..." he started, but it was too late.

Realising her error, Sévérine flicked her wrist involuntarily, snapping the control she had on her magic. It flew out of her grasp and hit the iron cauldron on the table with a loud, metallic clack, before ricocheting off it straight back into her.

"No!" Asra cried as she fell to the floor.

"Oh gods, Sévérine!" He sank to his knees, pulling Sévérine's lifeless body into his arms. Time slowed as Asra pressed an ear to Sévérine's chest, desperately searching for a heartbeat. It was there, but it was weak. He placed a hand over it, and began murmuring incantations feverishly into her hair.

After what felt like an age, Asra felt a lurch beneath his hand as Sévérine surged awake, her breathe coming in short, sharp gasps.

"Asra!" she croaked.

"It's alright, it's alright" he whispered, more to himself than to her.

This girl - powerful enough to take down a kingdom if she only knew how.

"You're alright" he soothed, brushing the back of his hand against her cheek, his violet eyes filmed with unshed tears.

"What happened?" she coughed, blinking up at him.

"You lost control, that's all" he said, smoothing the hair from her forehead and threading a strand between his fingers. "I did exactly the same thing when I was learning."

Sévérine glanced at what Asra was holding.

"My hair!" she gasped, trying to sit up. The blood rushed to her head, forcing her to lie back down again.

"We can dye it back!" he said, letting the snow white tendril slip from his hand.

"Is it permanent?"

He nodded, tucking one of his own white curls behind his ear.

Sévérine stared at the gesture, realisation dawning on her. She started to laugh, loudly.

Asra smiled widely. "Now you know my best kept secret" he said, winking mischievously.

"I'm sorry" she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"If I'd known the most powerful magician in Vesuvius had accidently magicked his own hair white, I would've..."

"You cruel, lovely thing." he sighed.

She stopped laughing.

Asra stared down at her like she would disappear if he dared look away "you scared me to death."

She looked up at his beautiful face, those bright violet eyes glowed in the dim light. He had done something to her, that much she knew. She could feel him move within her, like a serpent in her blood. Like an imprint. She pulled him down to her, ignoring the flash of pain that ignited in her temples from the sudden movement.

"Thank you for saving me" she said into his shirt.  
Asra held her tightly, his lips brushing the top of her head.

This girl who had been brought to his doorstep, her skin practically fizzing with magic. This girl with the power.

This girl who would eventually unmake him if she doesn't remember her past. If she doesn't remember him.

He let the tears finally fall.

"You're welcome."


	5. Strength

After she accidently turned her hair white during her first attempt at magic, Asra had carried Sévérine upstairs, tucked her in bed and not let her up until this morning. She thought a week spent being in bed and doted on would be enough rest for anyone, so she was surprised to still be feeling so weak and muddled. She was determined to get back to normal though so had headed for the market which she now stood in the middle of, her heart pounding. The crowds, colours and smells of the market were overwhelming but she'd made it this far, she'd be damned if she was going to go back to the shop empty handed; she was going to buy a present for Asra to thank him for all he's done for her. But what to get the magician she's only known a few short weeks? A scented candle perhaps? No, he has cupboards full of them. What about jewellery? Sévérine lingered over some gold chokers; they were beautiful but perhaps too personal?

Something colourful caught her eye over on the other side of the market. Like a magpie, she weaved through the crowd to a stall selling tapestries, beautifully hand woven in all colours and sizes. Something about them seemed familiar to her as she ran her finger tips over one that depicted a great lion's head. Faust slid out of Sévérine's satchel and onto the ledge of the stall, "Oh Faust!" she exclaimed, "I didn't know you were in there!" she tickled Asra's familiar under the chin.

"What do you think?" she asked the violet serpent as her eyes wandered over the delicate textiles. Moving deeper into the stall, they became more intricate and unusual, and then she saw it; a small tapestry depicting what looked like a fire. Sévérine reached out and touched the blue and gold threads shimmering in the sunlight, severe pain seared through her head forcing the air out of her lungs in a painful gasp. She opened her eyes to find she was no longer in the market but in a cavern of some sort, the walls were etched in swirling designs that glowed in the faint light. The patterns were familiar to her but she didn't know where from, or what they meant, they looked magical so perhaps she'd seen them in one of Asra's books. The words 'devotion' and 'hope' popped into her head as she rubbed her sore temples, making a mental note to check with Asra later.

Turning from the carvings, Sévérine came face to face with a fire brazier, except it wasn't like a regular fire; the flames were a brilliant blue like the sky on a summer's day. They swirled and seemed to beckon Sévérine. Curious, she stepped towards it, her arm outstretched to touch the flames. Just as her fingers came into contact with the hypnotic fire, her entire being jolted, like being thrown backwards into a dark tunnel. Opening her eyes she was back in the market, with the stallholder scowling down at her, "are you gonna buy that or just stand there touching it all afternoon?" he sneered.

Sévérine handed him the money and tucked the tapestry under her arm. Faust slithered up and licked her cheek affectionately before disappearing back into her satchel. Visibly shaken, Sévérine left the market and headed for the magic shop.

 

♤ ♤ ♤ 

 

Rounding a corner, Sévérine stopped dead, placing a hand on the wall to brace herself. She was so sick of this, sick of constantly feeling like she's losing her mind, sick of strange things constantly happening to her, sick of the dreams and sick of not knowing what she did in the library that day. She'd brushed it aside for so long, hoping that if she moved forward things would eventually start to make sense but they don't. She still doesn't remember anything and Asra keeps looking at her like he knows something she doesn't and it's driving her crazy! She gritted her teeth and pushed off the wall, straight into a person coming the the way.

"Sorry," they said, moving around her.

"Wait" she said, gripping their arm; she knew this person from somewhere.

They turned, their deep green eyes widening briefly in recognition.

"You should get back to the wizard, he will be missing you" they said, before sweeping off into the shadows.

Sévérine stared after them, a kernel of memory slowly unfurled. That was who brought her from the library to the magic shop after the accident. She needed to talk to them, try to find out what happened.

Sévérine gripped the tapestry tightly and ran in the direction they disappeared in.


	6. Chariot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback from Sévérine's past, I hope you like it xx

Sévérine looked out over the azure water at the little boats bobbing on the waves. The one she intended to take was just a small white dot in the distance as it returned from Vesuvia to do another round-trip. She’d made this journey so many times over the years, but this one would be the first without her father. It was hard for her to believe that he was really gone, and so suddenly. Sévérine was all alone in the world now, but she took solace in the knowledge that her father is with her mother, somewhere in the ether. She knew it to be true for she could feel it; the knotting together of a broken tether, two frayed ends finally joined.

It seems Sévérine’s father André had left something behind when he died; a shop with living quarters above it in Vesuvia, the town they’d spent so much time together in. Sévérine hadn’t known he owned any property there, and apparently it’s currently leased to a magician with a magic shop. Sévérine hoped to pay them a visit, not to turn them out but to see what her father left behind. 

Before she gets to Vesuvia, there’s something she needs to do first though. Kneeling down on the wooden planks of the pier, Sévérine opened her satchel and pulled out a small, cylindrical vessel containing both her mother and father’s ashes. Taking a deep breath she unscrewed the lid and ever so gently tilted it, releasing the contents into the water below. She watched intently as the ashes first, sat on the surface of the water before slowly sinking and dissolving, claimed by the sea; her parents final resting place. She sat there for a long time, watching the soft, white foam lap gently against the wooden posts below, before the little Vesuvian boat pulled in to take her to an unexpected and uncharted future.


	7. Wheel of Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I'm sorry for being such an unreliable updater! No update for a month then 2 in 1 week! Anyway, this one takes places after chapter 4 - when Sévérine was last seen chasing the green-eyed stranger though the streets of Vesuvia! Will she catch up to them? Read on and find out...

Sévérine quickly lost sight of the mysterious figure when they reached the part of the city that gave way to woodlands and the palace beyond. Her knowledge of the woods wasn’t good enough to venture further but she couldn’t shake the hunch that she knew them from somewhere, those deep green eyes were so familiar. Sévérine wracked her brain but it was no use. Some days she felt so close to cracking the mystery of her lost memories, and other days she felt completely lost. With a despondent sigh, she headed back to the magic shop with the hope that Asra might be there so she could give him his present. He’d been so kind to her since she was unceremoniously dumped on his doorstep. She’d enjoyed getting to know him these last few months. He’s so knowledgeable about magic and generous with his time that she couldn’t help feeling a tremendous pull towards him, and she had a sneaking suspicion she might like him more than a friend, although she felt ridiculous crushing on someone she hadn’t known long, but then… maybe it’s been long enough to develop feelings? Smiling at her own silly musings, she shouldered through the back door of the shop.

“Hey!” Asra called from the kitchen.

“What are you making?” Sévérine asked, setting her bag down on the kitchen table.

“Rice Pudding,” he replied, licking his fingers as he tried to close a drawer with his hip.

Sévérine turned away so he wouldn’t see the blush rising on her pale cheeks. She began busying herself by going through the contents of her bag, Faust had already slithered to her perch by the window, “I have something for you.”

“Oh?” he glanced over his shoulder at her before turning back to the pot on the stove.

Sévérine unfolded the tapestry and lay it on the table, “this is for you.”

Asra dropped the spoon with a clatter and turned towards the table. He looked between her and the tapestry and back again, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Don’t you like it?” she asked, trying to sound neutral, as though it didn’t matter to her if he liked it or not.

“Sévérine, it’s beautiful” he tracked a finger down the golden threads, “I love it.” 

Something like sadness passed over his features as he held the tapestry up.

Watching him examine the gift, Sévérine was beginning to regret giving it to him. He doesn’t like it and is too polite to say so, she observed.

“Where did you get it?” he asked, placing the tapestry gingerly on the table.

“The stall on the far side of the market, by the red brick wall.”

The very same stall he and Muriel had met her all those years ago. Is she remembering? He looked at her searchingly. Of course she isn’t, it’s just a tapestry, she couldn’t know its significance, he scolded himself.

“I can return it if you don’t like it” she said, moving around the table to roll the tapestry back up.

Asra grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, “trust me when I say I love it Sévérine,” he brought her hand up, making her shiver as he brushed his soft lips against her fingertips. “No one has ever given me anything this lovely before.” 

Asra moved her hand to rest over his heart. Sévérine’s magic responded instantly to the touch, pulsing in time with his heartbeats. She looked up into his face; those sparkling violet eyes, those lips she wanted on her more than she dared admit. There's so much she doesn't know, all those memories lost, and with them her trust, yet Asra is the kindest, gentlest, sweetest person, and despite what she'd lost, and despite an uncertain future, she couldn’t ignore the fluttery, sparking, heated things she felt about him, the kind of things that wake her in the night. 

Before she lost her nerve, she stretched up on tip toes and kissed him. Asra didn't respond at first, his eyes widened as though he couldn't comprehend what was happening. Sévérine pulled away, worried she'd made a huge mistake, but before she had a chance to, he had taken her face in his hands and was kissing her reverently. He was so tender Sévérine’s magic thrashed inside her; crashing like black waves against her senses. Despite feeling as though she was teetering on the edge of control, she kept her lips on his; their hands clutching at each other’s clothing, their fingers digging into each other’s skin. She sighed as his lips trailed down her neck to her shoulder, his fluffy hair tickling her cheek.

Is this really happening? Asra thought as he felt her warm hands beneath his shirt. He never wanted this to end. 

The feel of her; soft yet dangerous with her magic calling to his. 

The taste of her; so sweet like the first taste of summer fruit. 

But is it too soon? 

They broke apart at the same time, their breaths coming in gasps. Asra looked down at Sévérine, he groaned inwardly at the sight of her; lips deliciously pink and swollen and all because of him.

Their respective magic screamed for contact - the room was filling with it, like a wall of unchecked energy.

Asra nodded his head slightly, his eyes never leaving hers. Taking it as a silent agreement, Sévérine took his hand and lead him upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEPPP KISSING! Where is Sévérine taking our precious Asra?! Surely not HER BEDROOM! :O
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading and for all your lovely comments xx


End file.
